


Thousand Years

by perniciousanarchy



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousanarchy/pseuds/perniciousanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke was never anyone's first choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I don't really like how this one turned out- it just seemed to drag and wander from the original topic and jump all over and ugh. But I decided to post it anyway.

It was the early morning of March 21. The scent of rain hung in the air and clung to the clothes of the bustling citizens of Inaba who were carrying on with their daily routines, unaware of just how depressing this particular day was for a select few teenagers.

Said teens stood in an uneven line at Inaba train station, exchanging farewells with a platinum-haired boy. They all had grins slapped on their faces in a halfhearted attempt at a cheerful goodbye, but the melancholic atmosphere still persevered.

"Make sure you keep in touch, got it?" A short-haired brunette girl called as the boy stepped onto the train. The boy smiled just a bit as he nodded.

"Of course I will."

As that last sentence seemed to linger in the air, the train doors slid closed. The seven teenagers stood motionless and silent as they watched the train move out of the station, gradually picking up speed until it disappeared into the distance.

They all unknowingly let their smiles falter. They dispersed and began heading their separate ways, seemingly too exhausted to say anything more. There really was nothing more to say. Chie and Yukiko walked out of the station together, both of them in tears. Kanji left on his own, head down. Teddie trailed silently behind Naoto and Rise with a forlorn expression, like a lost puppy. Yosuke didn't move. He stood with his feet planted firmly on the ground, rooted to the spot. His hands were clenched at his sides, shaking with effort as he held back tears.

Once he had somewhat composed himself, Yosuke turned around and slowly began to trudge home. He was thankful that Teddie was no longer living with him. He didn't think that he'd be able to endure any company at the moment. The cheerful grin he had forced himself to plaster on his face during Souji's departure had drained the auburn physically and emotionally. All he had wanted to do was beg his friend to stay, beg him to stay and never leave. Yosuke knew how unreasonable it would be to ask such a thing, and all he would have done was make a scene at the train station. It wouldn't change anything.

_"He wouldn't stay just for me._

_Maybe for Nanako, or Dojiima, or even for Teddie._

_Not for me."_

Yosuke was never anyone's first choice, and he knew it.

Chie would choose Yukiko in a heartbeat, and vice versa. It was the same between Naoto and Kanji, and everyone knew that Rise was infatuated with Souji, despite his inability to reciprocate. Teddie would do anything for Souji, as well; after all, he had given the bear something more than just his life inside of the TV. He was something of a younger brother to the older teen.

"Where does that leave me?" Yosuke wondered aloud as he lay on his bed, staring at the blank, white ceiling of his bedroom. He had thought that he was important to Saki, but even that had been a lie.

He was sick of this town. Without Souji, everything would return to normal. Boring, uneventful normality. Except this time, there would always be the gaping hole where Souji used to occupy. The empty seat in front of him in school. The extra chair whenever his friends would decide to gather at the Junes Foodcourt to chat. And Yosuke didn't know if he'd be able to withstand that. Souji was the one person in this town that he had been closest to- yet, he was unsure what the other boy thought of him. Did Souji think the same way of him that Saki had?

It was unfair. Yosuke was always one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but Souji was something of an enigma. No one could tell what he was thinking, not even Yosuke who believed them to be "best friends", whatever that entitled. The platinum-haired boy could despise him for all he knew. The thought depressed the auburn even further.

He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing his headphones and sliding them over his ears. Caramel eyes closed as Yosuke Hanamura tuned out the world and everything in it.


End file.
